Hal yang dibenci
by zero BiE
Summary: Beberapa hal yang dibenci terkadang menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang disukai. slash KuroFye. My first fict in this fandom. RnR plese. Sorry, i'm suck of summary


**Warning: slash aka KUROGANE x FYE hints**

* * *

**Hal yang dibenci**

**by**

**Zero Bie**

* * *

**-Nama Panggilan-**

Sudah bukan rahasia, kalau Kurogane benci dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh penyihir genit berambut pirang, teman seperjalanan mereka melewati berbagai dimensi itu. Kalau saja panggilan yang diperuntukkan olehnya itu terdengar keren dan gahar, mungkin Kurogane tidak akan protes. Tapi...

"Ah Kuro-pyon! Aku tidak menyangka kau ini sayang padaku." Kurogane masih bersabar, walau tangannya gatal ingin merontokkan gigi-gigi Fye yang berderet rapi itu.

Atau seperti ini

"Kuro- taaaan~" panggilnya dengan huruf vokal terakhir sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan, terdengar manja sekali. Sungguh membuat Kurogane ingin membabat habis penyihir negeri Celes itu dengan Gin Ryu-nya. Tapi diurungkan, karena mungkin tidak ada gunanya juga. Toh, si pirang itu sudah pasti tidak akan perduli. Dan akan terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan berkesan feminim lainnya.

"Aih Kuro- chan~, kau ini dasar pemarah, seharusnya kau bersikap lembut pada sahabatmu ini. Payah!"

-CTAR-

Urat kesabaran Kurogane putus.

Dia benci sufix barusan. Bukankah panggilan 'Chan' lebih pantas ditujukan untuk anak perempuan.

_Hell no!_

Apa Fye buta! Tubuhnya gagah begini di panggil dengan akhiran 'Chan'! mungkin kali ini Fye memang harus merasakan nikmatnya tebasan Gin Ryū-nya. Sekarang. Tidak akan ia tunda-tunda lagi. Agar penyihir idiot itu menghentikan panggilan seperti diatas. Dia risih.

Tapi dari ke-semua nama panggilan aneh yang Fye berikan padanya, Kurogane paling tidak suka saat...

"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku, Kurogane."

Terselip rasa tidak suka dihati Kurogane saat Fye memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, tanpa embel-embel 'tan', 'wan', 'chan', atau apalah sejenis itu. Terdengar janggal. Bukankah seharusnya Kurogane bersorak gembira karena Fye tidak lagi memanggilnya aneh-aneh. Memanggil namanya dengan baik dan benar.

Bahkan, rasa kesalnya menjadi berkali lipat dari biasanya, saat telinganya harus mendengar nama nya disebut selengkap itu oleh Fye. Penyihir itu sudah membangun jarak antara mereka, melalui panggilan nama. Apakah itu bentuk suatu kemarahan sang Penyihir?

"Terima kasih, Kurogane." Ujar Fye suatu kali yang tidak diindahkan Kurogane. Wajahnya terus masam saat Fye tidak seberisik biasanya di perjalanan mereka kali ini. Penyihir itu berubah, khususnya pada dirinya dan hanya Kurogane yang menyadarinya.

Mungkin, dari semua nama panggilan aneh yang Fye berikan, nama 'Kurogane' lah yang paling dibenci oleh Kurogane.

* * *

**-MERAH-**

* * *

Merah, adalah warna ambigu buat Fye.

Merah dari warna darah selalu membuatnya ingin muntah. Jijik. Tepatnya jijik akan dirinya yang sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa dia harus bertahan hidup dari cairan berwarna merah yang selalu membuatnya ingin muntah. Serta menyesali dirinya yang lebih baik mati saja. Harusnya, dia protes habis-habisan padaSamurai bodoh bermata merah itu, yang telah lancang menghalanginya untuk bunuh diri, bahkan hingga dua kali. Setidaknya, dia tidak perlu mual saat melihat warna merah.

Seakan berbanding terbalik, Fye malah memakai atribut dengan warna merah yang dibencinya. Termasuk pita rambut yang digunakannya sekarang. Berwarna merah menyala. Sampai Kurogane dibuat sakit mata oleh warna-warna senada melekat dibadan rampingnya. Syaoran dan Mokona tidak berani protes dengan Style Fye.

"Ck, kau seperti pengantin dari negeri China saja. Serba merah." Protes Kurogane tidak suka. Membuat Fye cemberut, ekspresi yang jarang Fye perlihatkan. Fye itukan smile-holic.

"Matamu juga merah!"

Itulah kenapa, warna merah adalah warna Ambigu bagi Penyihir negeri Celes itu. Warna iris mata Kurogane adalah merah bagai Ruby. Iris mata yang selalu memaksa Fye untuk terus memandang kearah si Samurai urakan itu, walau mata Kurogane semerah warna darah yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

* * *

**-SIHIR-**

* * *

Fye adalah penyihir terhebat di negerinya. Walau tidak sehebat Yuuko, apalagi penyihir legendaris Clow Red.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang menyangka, kalau memiliki ilmu sihir itu menyenangkan. Bisa terbang tanpa harus membeli tiket pesawat. Berpindah-pindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain dalam sekejap, atau bahkan melakukan apapun cukup dengan menggerakkan tongkat sihir mereka tanpa menggerakkan badan.

Tapi tidak bagi Fye sendiri.

Baginya, sihirnya adalah kutukan. Ah, bahkan menurutnya, keberadaan dirinya sendiri sudah merupakan suatu kutukan buat orang lain. Suatu persepsi yang sudah paten melekat dalam pemikirannya.

Sihir hebatnya bahkan tidak mampu menolong Sakura saat berada di Tokyo, Jepang, yang ada di dimensi lain. Dan di Tokyo-lah, Fye harus kehilangan mata kirinya yang diambil paksa oleh Syaoran, yang ternyata adalah seorang kloning dari Syaoran yang asli. Padahal, mata kiri-nya adalah sumber kekuatan sihir Fye.

Bukankah itu baik?

Kehilangan mata kiri, berarti juga kehilangan setengah kekuatan. Ah, kenapa dia tidak kehilangan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya saja? seharusnya, dia mencongkel juga mata kanannya. Selain dia –mungkin– akan kehilangan semua kekuatan sihir, dia jadi tidak perlu melihat dunia yang rumit ini.

Dan ternyata Fye mau tidak mau mengakui, kalau ia kesal tidak bisa menggunakan kekuataan sihirnya saat ini. Saat dimana seseorang yang entah perduli entah tidak padanya, rela kehilangan sebelah lengan-nya, hanya demi menariknya keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang mampu membunuh mereka, andai mereka sedetik saja terlambat melewati lingkaran dimensi itu.

Tangan Fye gemetaran.

Dia tidak berdaya.

Dan hebatnya, dirinya mendapati lelehan bening jatuh begitu saja menerobos mata birunya.

"–kenapa?" tanyanya lirih. Dia kesal. Sedih. Dan terharu.

Saat terjepit, mau-maunya Samurai bodoh, yang selalu merengut sepanjang hari itu menolongnya, serta merelakan lengan kirinya putus.

Seharusnya Kurogane membiarkan saja dirinya terjebak di negeri dengan musim salju tiada akhir itu.

Bukannya menolong.

Nafas Kurogane terengah, mata beriris Ruby itu setengah terbuka. Diangkat lengan lain miliknya yang masih utuh hanya untuk memukul puncak kepala Fye, walau dengan tenaga minim.

"Kau...berhutang setelah ini, bo...doh! Ukh! H-hahh!" kesadaran Kurogane kian menipis. Sekuat apapun Kurogane, putusnya lengan kiri serta kehilangan darah dalam jumlah banyak, cukup untuk merobohkan kesadarannya saat ini. Dan tak lama kegelapan menyambut sang Samurai.

Untuk kali ini, Fye menyesal kehilangan setengah kekuatan sihirnya.

Lalu kata perandaian muncul dibenaknya, satu-per-satu.

Andai saja mata kirinya masih ada, mungkin Kurogane tidak perlu kehilangan lengannya. Andai jiwa penyihirnya seteguh Yuuko, mungkin bayang-bayang Raja Ashura dan masa lalu tidak mampu membayangi langkahnya. Andai sihirnya sekuat penyihir Clow Reed, minimal sehebat penyihir Yukito dari negeri Clow, mungkin ia mampu melepaskan kutukan yang menempel di takdir hidupnya. Dan yang terakhir, andai kekuatan sihir miliknya mampu mengembalikan lengan Kurogane seperti semula, dia akan bererima kasih pada sihir itu.

Sayang, semua hanya kata andai belaka, karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah kenyataan.

Kurogane telah kehilangan sebelah lengan, dan Fye tetap tidak bisa melepaskan kutukan takdirnya.

Jadi, apa gunanya sihir.

* * *

**-Sebuah Harga Permintaan-**

* * *

Kekuatan sihir itu tidak gratis seperti yang dikira kebanyakan orang. Kebanyakan penyihir hebat akan meminta 'bayaran' atas permintaan seseorang pada penyihir tersebut. Contoh konkritnya sudah pasti Yuuko Ichihara. Penyihir wanita yang selalu terkesan santai itu bisa dibilang yang terhebat setelah Clow Reed –tentunya.

Bukannya matre atau tidak ikhlas membantu orang lain. Tetapi itu memang aturan di dunia para penyihir. Sebuah 'permintaan' , sudah pasti menuntut 'harga' yang sesuai dengan permintaan yang diajukan. Apapun itu. Dan Fye sudah pasti mengerti aturan macam itu.

Terlihat merepotkan memang.

Setidaknya buat Samurai satu itu yang tidak suka akan hal-hal merepotkan.

Repotnya, demi menyelamatkan seorang penyihir yang sudah bosan hidup, dia harus merelakan pedang kesayangannya menjadi bayaran atas permintaan pada sang Penyihir Dimensi itu. Bukan hanya pedang satu-satunya saja yang menjadi pembayaran tersebut. Kurogane pun harus rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'mangsa' bagi Fye yang berubah menjadi Vampire.

Repot memang.

Entahlah.

Yang Kurogane sendiri tidak mengerti, ia tidak berpikir dua kali saat menyanggupi semua itu. Padahal pedang Gin Ryū miliknya adalah pedang paling berharga peninggalan keluarga Suwa turun temurun. Satu yang ada difikirannya saat melihat Fye tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mata kiri yang bersimbah darah hanyalah untuk melihat Penyihir genit itu hidup. Lalu memanggil nama Kurogane dengan berbagai macam panggilan kesayangan yang terdengar risih ditelinga Kurogane.

Setidaknya, suatu saat nanti Kurogane bisa meminta pembayaran kembali atas semua pengorbanan dirinya untuk Fye, apapun bentuk permintaan Kurogane. Fye harus menyanggupi. Tidak ada penolakan.

Bukankah Fye paling paham aturan dari sebuah permintaan pasti memerlukan 'Biaya' yang tidak murah.

Begitu juga Kurogane.

Menolong Fye dua kali berturut-turut itu tidak murah. Lengan kiri dan sebuah pedang tua harus menuntut sebuah ganti rugi yang setimpal. Selama perjalanan mereka, Kurogane terus memikirkan harga yang sebanding dengan kedua benda yang sudah ia korbankan. Hey, pedang dan lengan itu saling bergantungan. Simbiosis Mutualisme, asal Fye tau saja. Pedang tidak akan bisa diayunkan tanpa lengan. Kurogane bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkelahi selama beberapa waktu, sampai dia mendapat pedang pengganti, Sōhi. Hidup tanpa pedang, bukanlah gaya hidup seorang Samurai sejati.

Mungkin, cukup meminta Fye tetap hidup dan berada disisi-nya, adalah bayaran yang paling setimpal untuk semua pengorbanan yang sudah Kurogane berikan.

Dan sekali lagi Kurogane tekankan, tidak ada penolakan dari si Pirang ceking itu.

End

**Tsubasa Chronicle**©CLAMP

_My 1st fanfiction in this fandom n hope u all liked it. Thanks for reading and if you don't mind to give me some review or critiques or some concriet, just please ^^_


End file.
